Chapter 2/Reba's recovery
(Space, Earth orbit) The USS Kingston is in orbit around Earth at impulse speed. (Deck 4, transporter room 2) Lieutenant Benson and Admiral Kira are ready to beam up sir says transporter chief Peterson says as both Captain Tyson and Commander Mitchell are in their dress uniforms. I hate these uniforms why do we have to wear these stupid things sir Commander Mitchell says as she's adjusting her dress uniform. John turns to her. Because Typhuss is an Admiral now and we have show him respect even if he's my brother's friend Captain Tyson says as he turns to Commander Mitchell then nods at Chief Peterson for her to beam Olivia and Typhuss. Both Olivia and Typhuss materializes on the transporter pad as the Ensign with the whistle blows it as Admiral Kira and Lieutenant Benson step off the pad, as both Typhuss and John shake hands. Typhuss oh I mean sir welcome aboard Captain Tyson says as he shakes Admiral Kira's hand. Its good to be back says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'm sure you're familiar with the senior staff Commander Mitchell my XO and a junior officer who graduated Starfleet Academy in 2379 Ensign Jennifer Hailey Captain Tyson says as he introduces his senior staff to Admiral Kira. Admiral, sir its good to see you again Ensign Hailey says as she shakes Admiral Kira's hand. Its good to see you again says Typhuss as he looks at Jennifer. If you follow me sir I'll take you to sickbay where your aunt is recovering Captain Tyson says as he leads Admiral Kira and Lieutenant Benson out of the transporter room. (Deck 4, corridor) Lieutenant Benson, Admiral Kira, Commander Mitchell, Captain Tyson are walking through the corridor to the nearest turbolift as Admiral Kira looks at Captain Tyson to give him an update on his aunt. So Captain Tyson, how is my aunt doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. She's stable for the moment Doctor Murphy ran a rape kit on your aunt it was green John says as he looks at Typhuss. Is that good or bad, Captain? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. It means positive she was raped Olivia says to Typhuss. Typhuss gets tensed up. Buddy you all right John says as he looks at Typhuss. No I'm not all right, this doesn't happen to my family says Typhuss as he looks at John. I have Doctor Lee and Lieutenant Y'Cari searching the sensor grid around Earth to see if its been disrupted by any known sources John says to Typhuss as they enter the turbolift. They get into the lift as the doors closed. Deck 7, sickbay Captain Tyson says as he gives the command to the computer. The lift takes them to deck 7. The doors opened as the lift stopped on deck 7, and the officers walk out of the lift and head towards sickbay. (Deck 7, sickbay) The four officers walk into the medical bay seeing Doctor Murphy walking towards them with the kit. Here you go Olivia the device is very helpful Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Olivia. Olivia takes the kit. Thank you Doctor Murphy we'll take it to Doctor Warner Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at Carol as Typhuss walks over to the bed seeing his aunt scared up with nose tubes and a breathing tube. Admiral she hasn't woken up I'm guessing she's scared to that's why I called you up here maybe your voice can wake her up Doctor Murphy says as she walks over to Admiral Kira and puts her hand on his shoulder. Aunt Reba, its me, Typhuss, you are safe here aboard the USS Kingston says Typhuss as he holds his aunt's hand. Reba fingers moved. Buddy its working, keep it up try singing to her John says as he looks at Typhuss. Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace, paints a perfect picture on your perfect face, one sweet angel sleeping in my arms, you are the promise I knew God would keep, you are the gift that makes my world complete, and you'll never know how much I love you, but I'll keep on telling you my whole life through, now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why, so dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby sings Typhuss as he holds his aunt's hand. Reba slowly wakes up as she starts coughing. Easy, easy Reba your fine your safe Doctor Murphy says as she takes the breathing tube out of her mouth. She coughs and motions to her throat. Water Mrs. Halliwell Captain Tyson says as he gets the water and hands it to Typhuss. Typhuss hands the glass of water to Reba. Ah, much better thank you Reba says as she looks at Typhuss and the others. Typhuss takes a padd from the table and gets ready to ask her some questions. Do you remember what happened one hour ago? asked Typhuss as he looks at Reba. I was getting some food and baby stuff for Elizabeth I thought I heard someone but I just shrugged it off, then as I got to the shuttle I was grabbed from behind and he wasn't speaking English he was speaking a language that was very familiar but I couldn't make it out very well I'm sorry I tried pressing the distress beacon but he knocked it out of my hand and he proceeded to rape me no, no, don't NOOOOOOOOOO Reba shouts as Doctor Murphy puts her under with a sedative and she turns angrily at Typhuss. I will not let my patient go through that kind of stress again Doctor Murphy says as she throws the four officers out of her sickbay. Sorry she's very protective of her patients John says as he looks at Typhuss and Olivia. Doctor Murphy, isn't letting us do our jobs, if we are going to catch this guy we need to know what he looks like says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. I'll talk to her Typhuss, and in the meantime my ship and her technology are at your disposal John says as he looks at the two officers. Doctor Lee to Captain Tyson Doctor Lee says over the communication system. Captain Tyson taps his combadge. Go ahead Bill tell me you've got good news Captain Tyson says as he looks at Typhuss. Yes we do report to astrometrics Doctor Lee says over Tyson's combadge. (Deck 8, astrometrics lab) Captain Tyson, Lieutenant Benson, and Admiral Kira walk into the astrometrics lab. Bill what do you and Y'Cari got Captain Tyson says as he walks over to Bill. He looks at him. Well we searched the grid but it looks like it wasn't disrupted but we checked the outside cameras of the store and we recovered this Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she shows the three officers the video footage of the attack then it fizzes out. That was all we were able to get Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at them then Typhuss reactivates the footage and turns the volume up to hear what language the attacker was speaking. No that can't be what language I think that is John says as he looks at Typhuss who recognizes the language. Its Romulan says Typhuss as he looks at John. (Briefing room) Romulan? Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Admiral Kira as he walks around the table. That's right Lieutenant, its Romulan says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Y'Cari. Excuse me sir but why would a Romulan want to attack a Federation citizen on Earth it makes no sense Lieutenant Junior Grade Cole says as he turns in chair to face the screen looking at Admiral Kira. I don't know and I agree with you Lieutenant says Typhuss as he looks at Cole. And we're also looking for this person the one who paid the Romulan off to comment the attack on Mrs. Halliwell Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at the senior staff as their listening to the briefing, then Fin appeared on the left side of the screen. Guys your prep struck again, I'm sending the coordinates now Fin says on the screen. Thanks Fin Olivia says as the transmission ends. (Earth, planet surface) Captain Tyson, Admiral Kira, and Lieutenant Benson beam down and sees his sister Paige traumatized as Doctor Murphy is looking her over. Doctor report Captain Tyson says as he looks at his chief medical officer. Murphy turns to him to report. She's all right she wasn't raped I don't get it besides a few bruises and a busted lip she'll make a full recovery Doctor Murphy says as she looks at the three officers. Typhuss go take her statement buddy John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss walks over to Paige. Can you tell me what happened Paige? asked Typhuss as he looks at his sister. Well I just got off work and this stranger followed me and I ran and he tried to attack me but I was able to fight him off I scratched his face and he ran off he cussed in Romulan as he left Paige says as she looks at her brother. Typhuss walked over to Olivia. Paige said she scratched his face, the guy who attacked her and as he left he cussed in Romulan says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Then we may know where she was Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss. Then Kira walks over to Typhuss. Typhuss I heard what happened to your aunt I came as soon as I could Kira says as she hugged her husband. Its not safe here, I need you to leave says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at her husband confused by what he said to her. Typhuss when we got married we vowed to be there for each other no matter what Kira says as she looks at her husband. You are going to need this says Typhuss as he gives Kira a Bajoran phaser. Thanks Kira says as she kisses Typhuss on the lips. There's no point in arguing with you says Typhuss as he kisses Kira on the lips. Nope Kira says as she smiles at her husband. Kingston to Captain Tyson Ensign Hailey says over the combadge. John taps it. Go ahead Ensign what's up Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. Sir a Romulan warbird decloaked directly in Earth's orbit Ensign Hailey says over the combadge. Both John and Typhuss look at each other. Why are the Romulans here I thought they hate us for what happened to Romulus in 2387 Olivia says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. The Romulans want revenge says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Admiral this ship is under a flag of truce and their requesting to beam down a team Commander Mitchell says over Tyson's combadge. Typhuss looks at Olivia and was about to say no until John says. Permission granted Commander just let them know they're on a 24-hour watch Captain Tyson says as he deactivates his combadge when he sees Typhuss look at him. What? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Why now, its been two years since Romulus was destroyed, this smells like a trap and serach them for weapons, that's an order Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. And if its not a trap? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the Romulans want peace, don't make the same mistake I made ten years ago and a Bajoran Vedek was killed says Typhuss as he looks at John. The Romulan team beams down to the surface of Earth as Captain Tyson and a squad of MACOs approach them. Sorry standard protocol we have to search you for weapons Captain Tyson says as he looked at Commander Toreth and her men don't resist the MACOs and agree to the search, the MACOs only found the standard sidearm the Romulan disruptor pistol. There you happy now Captain and Admiral Commander Toreth says as she looks at both Typhuss and John. Yes just remember your ship is on a 24-hour watch if its weapons power up it will be destroyed no questions asked Captain Tyson says as he looks at Toreth. Toreth nods in agreement. We're looking for one of my men that went crazy five weeks ago Toreth says as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Admiral Kira, Kira and Lieutenant Benson as she explained the situation to them.